The Legends
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Allistar Academy. A school shrouded in mystery. Only those who have been invited can enter. No one knows why they hide themselves. Many say it was a school for the t some were just average and had no special talents at all. Oh were they wrong. Some say there was a different and specific piece that made all of them similar. What secrets do they hide in this school?
1. Prologue

**A story where creatures of magic take forms of humans. But have hidden in a haven where they all live.**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**~StardragonElementalist**

* * *

Allistar Academy. A school shrouded in mystery. Only those who have been invited can enter. No one knows why they hide themselves. Many say it was a school for the gifted. Yet some were just average and had no special talents at all. Oh were they wrong. Some say there was a different and specific piece that made all of them similar.

Through research, outsiders have seen or heard news reports of strange occurrences. Most of them usually happened when a student of Allistar was nearby. Those reports showed impossible things like the appearances of mythical and magical creatures. Creatures like dragons, phoenixes and sorcerers. Almost all of these incidents happened with an Allistar. It was believed that Allistar Academy was a refuge for them.

No further proof was given to prove this statement. A reason for this was that no one knew the location of the academy except Allistars. Trying to find the people part of the school was hard since all records of them being a part of it couldn't be found.

Everyone wanted to know where this school is and what secrets does it hide. People tried to remember the ones whom they thought were part of the school, but failed to do so. Despite this, no records of the academy and its members could be found.

The mystery was left unsolved. Outsiders gave up on the cause and the academy was left as a rumor. The school was silent for years until they made a comeback. Their students became restless and missed their families. The principal allowed it as long as they didn't reveal the school's secrets. No records proved that they were a part of it, so they were safe.

But soon, a mistake would cause everything to fall apart. Until then, a tournament will begin with a certain sport.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next up is the OCs I have included.**


	2. Character List

**First batch of characters who will appear.**

* * *

**Ciana Ancient**

Appearance: Light-skinned, white-haired female with green eyes

Age: 11

School: Allistar Academy

**Carlo Ancient**

Appearance: Tan-skinned, red-haired male with amber eyes

Age: 19

School: Allistar Academy (Present)

Unknown American Highschool (Previous)

**Marina Ancient**

Appearance: Fair-skinned, blue-haired female with indigo eyes

Age: 14

School: Allistar Academy (Present)

Seishun Gakuen (Previous)

**Apollo Ancient**

Appearance: Fair-skinned, blonde-haired male with orange eyes

Age: 12

School: Allistar Academy

**Paulo Ancient**

Appearance: Slightly tan-skinned, brown-haired male with blue eyes

Age: 12

School: Allistar Academy

**Diana Ancient**

Appearance: Pale-skinned, black-haired female with violet eyes

Age: 11

School: Allistar Academy

**Cordelia Caillouet**

Appearance: Fair-skinned, auburn-haired female with brown eyes

Age: 14

School: Allistar Acdemy (Present)

Hyotei Gakuen (Previous)

**Roman Albert**

Appearance: Light-skinned, dark brown-haired male with silver eyes

Age: 14

School: Allistar Academy

**Sam Armann**

Appearance: Dark-skinned, black-haired male with steel gray eyes

Age: 13

School: Allistar Academy

**Martin Riley**

Appearance: Lightly tan-skinned, black-haired male with red eyes

Age: 12

School: Allistar Academy

**Christy Williams**

Appearance: Fair-skinned, red-haired female with emerald eyes

Age: 13

School: Allistar Academy (Present)

Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu (Previous)

**Luther Williams**

Appearance: Tan-skinned, violet-haired male with gold eyes

Age: 13

School: Allistar Academy (Present)

Fudomine Junior High (Previous)

**Jun Liang**

Appearance: Light-skinned, green-haired male with dark blue eyes

Age: 14

School: Allistar Academy (Present)

Unknown Chinese Middle School (Previous)

**Maylene Kozlov**

Appearance: Fair-skinned, silver-haired female with yellow eyes

Age: 14

School: Allistar Academy

* * *

**A/N: I won't reveal their secrets yet.**


	3. Wind and Water

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND MY OCS.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Water has returned and Wind has appeared.**

* * *

After a surprise tournament, the Seigaku regulars were waiting near the gate for their coach. "How long do we have to wait?" Momo asked. "Just a few more minutes. Ryuzaki-sensei needed to talk to the tennis association about something." Oishi answered. "But it's taking too long, nyah!" Eiji complained.

Echizen, who was drinking his favorite drink, heard some students talking about a mysterious school.

"Hey! Did you hear?" the first guy asked. "Yeah! They said that Allistar Academy has well-known students in there." The second guy replied. "Didn't they enter 2 years ago in the tennis tournament?" The third guy questioned. "Yeah! Their play styles are inhuman!" The second guy exclaimed.

"Momo-senpai." The freshman called. "What is it, Echizen?" Momo asked. "What's Allistar Academy?" "Allistar Academy is a mysterious school where it seems that no one can find its location or who's a part of it." A voice, not Momo's, answered.

The regulars turned to see Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki and Hyotei. It was Mizuki who answered the question. "They entered the tennis tournament 2 years ago but didn't enter the tournament after." he added. The five schools continued to talk about the school.

Echizen started to lose interest in the conversation until he noticed a strange shadow. Before he could tell his senpais about it, a whistle resounded through the air. "Hey you!" A guard, who held the whistle, pointed to the top of the tennis fence.

Everyone looked up to see an 11-year old, white-haired girl with green eyes. A peculiar appearance for a person. Her outfit consists of a black shirt under a white waist-length jacket, white shorts and pink converse shoes.

She giggled and stood up. She ran along the fence and jumped, landing perfectly on the ground. She faced the exit, the teams and guards blocking the way. She crouched down and smirked. No one saw what happened. She took one step and was gone. The girl disappeared and a breeze passed them. They turned around.

There, standing in the gate, was the white-haired girl. She stuck her tongue at them and disappeared from their sights.

Everyone blinked. "What just happened?" Sengoku asked.

*********************At Kawamura's Sushi*********************

At Kawamura's Sushi, everyone was celebrating. But Kikumaru brought up one particular topic, "I wonder who that girl was at the tournament." He questioned. His question made everyone curious and faced the data man of Seigaku. Inui's glasses gleamed, "I don't have anything information on the girl but her appearance doesn't look human." "I have something." Echizen stated.

The others crowded around him as he brought out a pin. It was a golden pin and had two capitals A in the center of a large circle. "Where did you get this, Echizen?" Taka asked. "Well…"

_*Flashback*_

_Echizen was casually walking behind his teammates. When he was about to pass the gate, he stopped when he felt something under his shoe. He moved his foot to see the pin. He picked it up and before he could look at it any longer, his teammates called him. He put it in his pocket to look at it later._

_*Flashback End*_

"Are you sure that you just kept it for that reason alone?" Momo teased. "Urusai, senpai." Echizen remarked. Momo continued to tease Echizen. "As Mizuki-san and the others said earlier, Allistar Academy is a school of mystery." Inui stated. "Pssh…so no one actually knows who are the students of that school?" Kaidoh questioned. "Yes. But I have a guess of who one of them might be." he said.

"Really?! Who?" Oishi asked. "She was a previous student of Seigaku and a close friend of Tezuka and Fuji." Inui stated. Fuji's eyes opened, "You don't mean…" Inui nodded, "Yes." "Who is it?!" Horio and Tomoka exclaimed.

"Marina Ancient." Tezuka told them.

* * *

**M: I am the Water.**

**C: I am the Wind.**

**Me: They will be revealed later.**


	4. Whirlwind

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Ciana: Hello!**

**Me: They don't know you yet!**

**Ciana: But I'm in the character list in which you described some of the characters there.**

**Me: I know, but its only a little info.**

**Ciana: Wind, or should I say Whirlwind, has appeared.**

* * *

A week later, Echizen, with the other freshman, was remembering the incident from the week before. "I could beat one of those Allistar Academy students with my 2 years of tennis experience." Horio proclaimed. "No you can't!" Tomoka retorted. "T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno whispered. "But how could you defeat players who are known to be inhuman?" Kachiro questioned. "The girl yesterday seemed to be one of them and she seemed to look strange." Katsuo commented.

Echizen came to a stop, which made the others bump into him. "Why'd you stop, Echizen?" Horio asked. They looked at where he was staring at. "Ehhh!?" they exclaimed.

In front of them were the tennis courts. But not only were the regulars and members of Seigaku tennis team were there, but the captains and vice captains of other schools' tennis teams were there. Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Josei Shonen, Rokkaku, Rikkai, Shitenhoji and Higa.

"W-What are they doing here?" Katsuo asked. "Oi Ochibi! Ichinen!" Kikumaru called. They followed the sound of his voice and saw him, with the other regulars. They quickly walked towards them. Once they got closer, they noticed a dark brown-haired male with silver eyes talking with Tezuka.

"What's going on?" Echizen asked. "Allistar Academy challenged us to tennis matches." Fuji answered.

"So who's that?" he said, pointing at the silver-eyed boy. "That's Rowan Albert, Allistar Academy's tennis team's captain." Inui stated. "Burning! I can beat those weirdos with my power!" Taka yelled, swinging the school's flag.

"Where are your teammates?" Tezuka asked Rowan, gaining everyone's attention. Rowan scratched the back of his head, "I have no idea. I went ahead of them." he told him.

"What kind of captain loses his own team?" Wakato commented. "But I do know how to find one of them." he said.

He put his bag down and rummaged through it. He brought out a square-shaped, white box, which he opened to reveal a vanilla cake. He held it out and waited. "How is that going to find-" Oishi didn't finish his question when a strong breeze passed them. The cake disappeared from the box and the whole area started to have flurries of wind.

"Could I borrow this?" Rowan asked Taka, taking the flagpole from him. "Um, sure." Taka replied. Rowan closed his eyes, then opened them. Finally, he slammed the pole into the ground. The wind stopped once something-or someone-slammed into it.

"I'm okay!" A familiar white-haired, green-eyed girl cheered, hands in the air. The tennis players who saw the girl from before yelled in surprise, except for the composed ones. "You're that girl!" Kikumaru and Momo exclaimed. "Eh?" the white-haired girl said. "I thought you knew their tennis skills from your sister." Rowan stated.

The girl pouted, "I wanted to see it for real." "Wait! Sister?!" Kamio questioned.

"Yep! Marina Ancient's her name!" she cheered. "Then who are you?" Kite asked. She saluted, "I'm the 5th child, Ciana Ancient."

"Ciana Ancient? I've heard that name before." Shiraishi said. "You may know her by her name: Whirlwind." Rowan added.

"The European champion!" Aoi exclaimed.

Ciana closed one eye and stuck her tongue out, "Yep! Yep!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the end of this chapter doesn't seem good. I just really wanted a cliffhanger. And that the next chapter would be really long.**

**She's the tennis champion of Europe. She's French. Live with it.**

**Please comment.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	5. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Ciana: This chapter may be longer than the rest due to something that made the author confused.**

**joni99: I lost track of the plot, even though I already thought it through.**

**Ciana: Also, she's been busy with her other stories. Please read, if you want to: 'Tale of the Shapeshifter (RWBY Fanfic)'.**

**joni99: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are the others?" Rowan asked the 5th Ancient. She sighed, "They refused to come here until they get an awesome entrance." then she grinned, "Which was what I was doing before the scent of vanilla stopped me." As she said this, she brought out a remote with a red button.

Rowan sighed, "Just do it so we can get started already." Ciana grinned and pressed the button. Smoke covered the way to the school building to the tennis courts. Out came 5 males.

One had dark skin, black hair and steel gray eyes. There was also another black-haired male but had light tan skin and red eyes. The next one was a violet-haired male with tan skin and gold eyes. Beside him was a green-haired male with light skin and dark blue eyes. Lastly, a boy who has looks similar to Ciana but has brown hair, slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. All of them wore a uniform, a light gray jacket, black pants and white sneakers. Each of their jackets bears an element. (A/N: Rowan also wears this. I forgot to describe his outfit.)

Once they reached the tennis teams, Rowan gave them a look. "Really?" "It makes us awesome!" Martin exclaimed. "To tell you the truth, me and Jun were against it." Luther added. "Luther?" Tachibana said, surprised. "Tachibana-san. Kamio-san." he greeted.

"I wanna do the introductions!" Ciana proclaimed. "Okay." Rowan replied. She took a deep breath and…

"You already met me and Rowan, so this is Sam Armann, Martin Riley, Luther Williams, Jun Liang and my brother, Paulo Ancient." She introduced in a very fast explanation.

Rowan's jacket had a fire symbol, Sam had a sun symbol, Martin and Luther had a shadow symbol, Jun and Paulo had a rock symbol and Ciana had a whirlwind symbol.

"Wait! There's another one?!" Momo shouted. "There are six Ancient siblings in total." Ciana added. "So what child is he?" Minami asked. "I'm the 4th child." Paulo stated.

Atobe stepped forward, "Ore-sama wants to know when the matches are starting." "What matches?" Sam asked. "The matches that you said you'll have with Seigaku Oshitari explained.

"Jun." Rowan called. Jun tapped his chin, "As I recalled, our principal said specifically that we'll have a match with Seigaku."

Kaidoh hissed, "You tricked us!" Luther crossed his arms, "Allistar Academy won't allow all of its secrets to be exposed." Tezuka looked at Rowan, "So who will play from your team." Rowan placed his finger on his forehead, "Let me think."

Ciana jumped up from behind Paulo. "Me! Pick me!" but was sadly ignored by Rowan. "Who should I pick?" he asked himself. Ciana was upside down, balancing on Sam's right shoulder and Jun's left shoulder. "Right here! Choose me!" Rowan ignored her again. The situation continued as Rowan thought and ignored Ciana's exclamations.

'Is he doing this on purpose?!' Everyone thought. "I think...no wait..." Rowan mumbled. Ciana appeared in front of him and grabbed his collar, then started shaking him back and forth. "For the love of Apophis! Pick me!" she yelled. Rowan got Ciana off him. "Okay. Okay."

"It looks like Ciana's our player." Sam remarked. Tezuka glanced at the youngest regular, "Echizen will play against Ciana." "Hai." Echizen agreed, adjusting his cap. He set his bag down and brought out his racket. Ciana ran to her side of the court, jumping up and down, holding a white racket with a silver grip tape.

Echizen just walked to his side, "Rough or smooth?" "Rough!" she cheered. The racket spun and fell, "Smooth." he stated. Oishi agreed to be the referee. The two players got into position. Echizen bounced the ball and served.

The ball hit the ground, spinning and bounced off. "Twist Serve!" the freshmen yelled. It passed by Ciana, the girl did nothing to return it. "15-Love!" Oishi announced. Few minutes later, Echizen won the first set.

"Is she even trying?" "How did she become the Europeon champion?" Murmurs from the audience was heard.

Tomoka laughed, "Ha! Not even an Allistar student can beat Ryoma-sama!" "T-Tomo." Sakuno stuttered. Then the reporters from Pro Tennis Weekly appeared, hearing about the Allistar Academy coming to Seigaku. "Eh? Echizen-kun is playing against that strange girl." Shiba said, surprised. "Don't let her looks fool you." Inoue commented.

"What do you mean? She's lost the first set." Katsuo stated. "That's her plan. She became the champion in Europe because of that." Inoue explained, "She observes her opponent in the first set and on the next set, she's going to fight back."

The match resumed and Ciana was going to serve. She tossed the ball into the air and hit it. It looked like a regular serve. Strangely, she ran to the front. "What's she doing?!" Eiji exclaimed.

Echizen returned it with a power shot that was aimed at the corner. Surprisingly, Ciana was already there, ready to return the shot. "Nani?!" he yelled in surprise. She returned the shot. It landed in the right front corner of Echizen's side, spinning. He ran towards it, ready to return it when it bounced diagonally to the left court then the right corner at the back and hit the fence. Everyone was speechless.

"Mr. Referee!" Ciana called. Oishi snapped out of it and announced, 'F-Fifteen-Love!" "This is getting interesting." Yukimura commented. The two players got back in position, but there was a slight difference. "Yo Sis! You're facing the wrong direction!" Paulo shouted. Ciana was facing the fence, her back facing the net. "I know!" she answered.

"She's planning something." Kajimoto stated. Ciana tossed the ball into the air and hit it while facing backwards. Echizen hit the ball back with his smash. "Cyclone Smash!" the freshmen cheered. Unfortunately, the ball was heading towards Ciana.

"Look out!" a few people yelled out. She raised her racket and the ball landed there. Then she started to spin counter clockwise, creating a tiny cyclone. The cyclone grew until it disappeared, Ciana high up with the ball. "Super Smash!" Ciana cheered and smashed the ball. Echizen ran towards the ball, but failed to reach it. "30-Love!" Oishi announced.

Meanwhile, Jun noticed Paulo getting something out of his bag. "What are you doing, Paulo?" he asked. The brother of Ciana brought out a box, "I brought a snack with me, just in case I got hungry." he replied. He opened the box the reveal a vanilla cupcake. "Uh-oh…" Paulo said as each of his teammates' eyes widened.

Back with the match, Ciana tossed the ball into the air, but stopped once her nose twitched. She ignored the ball and the match, starting to charge over to her brother. She jumped and tackled her brother to the ground while screaming, "Mine!"

The rest of the team facepalmed while Martin cheered her on. The onlookers just sweatdropped at the scene. Rowan walked towards Tezuka. "I'm afraid we can't continue the match due to certain…circumstances." he stated. He snapped his fingers and the rest of his teammates gave the tennis captains of each school an envelope with an Allistar seal.

"What's this?" Sanada asked. Sam coughed, "Our principal has decided to make a special event for the chosen tennis teams." "You mean we're going to Allistar Academy!?" Shiraishi exclaimed. "Yep! But only the tennis regulars and their coach and if you tell the world any of the Allistar Academy secrets, we'll have to kill you!" Ciana exclaimed, an unconscious Paulo behind her.

Everyone laughed, except the stoic ones and the Allistar students. Jun raised his hand, "She's not kidding."

* * *

**Ciana is serious about them keeping the secret. But don't worry, she won't kill them for real. Just seriously injure them as a warning. Or maybe her sister will get them.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	6. Students of Allistar

**Me: There will be new OCs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Paulo: Yeah. Mentioned only.**

**Me: I thought Ciana was doing the commentary with me.**

**Paulo: My sister took my cans of coffee and Ciana drank them all! :'(**

**Me: How many cans?**

**Paulo: 30-70 cans, I think.**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. I need to get my net!**

* * *

A bus arrived at a large bronze gate. On the left side of the gate was a guardhouse and beside it was a tall hedge. Similar to the right side, but it had no guardhouse. The area was shrouded in fog, no one knowing where they are. The gate had a symbol of a large circle with a cursive 'A'.

The bus driver showed a pin to the guard in the guardhouse. The guard nodded and whistled. The gate opened and the bus went through. The area they were in had a large green field. The bus drove on a stone path and stopped beside a large stone fountain. The fountain had a statue of a dragon holding a pot. Behind the fountain was a tall and wide building. It has brown walls and black-tiled roof. It had lots of windows and large, white wooden double doors.

The doors of the bus opened to reveal the nine regulars of Seigaku. "I still can't believe they just gassed us!" Eiji whined. "Eiji!" Oishi scolded.

Tezuka looked at his team, "Ryuuzaki-sensei went ahead of us to discuss about what we will do here." Momo looked around and whistled as he saw the school building.

Taka looked around, "Where are the other teams?" Once he said this, more buses arrived. Each of the bus doors opened to reveal the other tennis teams of Japan. Everyone got off and greeted one another. Until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"I knew you guys were gonna be here." it said. Everyone turned to the voce to see Kevin and the other USA West Coast Team members. "The American Team!" Kirihara exclaimed. Kintaro jumped up and down, "Sugoi! Not only can I play with Koshimae, but with the American Team too!"

Greetings were exchanged and Echizen couldn't help but ask, "Who invited you?" "Our good pal, Carlo, invited us." Billy answered.

A red-haired male with amber eyes appeared from behind Bobby and Arnold. "Hello!" he waved. He walked towards the tennis teams. "It's nice to meet the tennis teams my little sister talks about so highly." he remarked. "Wait, you're an-" Oishi started but got cut off. "I'm the 1st child, Carlo Ancient."

Suddenly, a strong breeze runs past them. He sighed, "As much as I would like to get to know you guys, I have to go catch Whirlwind." He then snapped his fingers.

A female with auburn hair and has brown eyes appeared. She wore a red blouse under a blue blazer with an Allistar pin, an above knee green skirt, white knee-high socks and violet leather flats. Dangling from her ears are silver rings with an emerald hanging from it.

"Cordelia will show you where to go." Carlo explained and brought out a large net. "Where are you going, Carlo?" Tom asked.

"The sugar-crazed, caffeine-induced, white-haired demon has been let loose." Another strong breeze passes, "And I must catch it!" He ran off in the breeze's direction, bringing the net and a cart of hunting equipment with him.

Everyone, except for Cordelia, sweatdropped. "What's going on?" Terry asked Cordelia. She sighed. "Long story short, Paulo had cans of coffee, there were fifty in total and now Ciana drank them all." she explained, "Now please follow me to the assembly hall."

*******Minutes later*********

"You're the president of the Caillouet Corporation?!" Gakuto and Jirou exclaimed. Along their journey to the assembly hall, the two of them had a conversation with Cordelia. Finding out that she is the president of said corporation. Now that they've said it out loud, the people who found her familiar believed it.

Kintaro looked confused, "What's the Caillouet Corporation?" They gasped at his lack of knowledge of the famous corporation.

Yanagi coughed, "The Caillouet Corp. provides the greatest advanced technology the world has to offer. According to this, the Atobe Conglomerate and the Caillouet Corp. had planned to have their children engaged."

Cordelia coughed, "Unfortunately, my parents died before they could come to an agreement." she glared at Atobe who was smirking at her, "So I inherited the company when I turned 13." She stopped, "We're here."

The tennis players took their seats, guided by Cordelia. She took a seat next to a tan-skinned, red-haired, amber-eyed female and a brown-skinned, silver-haired, black-eyed male. Two people familiar to Hyotei, "Is that Syn and Zale?" Oshitari questioned with widened eyes.

"Kirihara! It's Christy!" Marui exclaimed, seeing the familiar redhead female.

Kamio and Shinji spotted Luther at the sidelines, standing next to a fair-skinned, green-haired, gray-eyed female. "Ocula!?" Kamio exclaimed. All of the tennis players noticed a lot of familiar faces. People they haven't seen in a long time.

Akutsu could care less about this until he saw a familiar light-skinned, golden-haired, violet-eyed female. His eyes widened at the familiar person.

"Maylene is here too, Fujiko!" Eiji pointed out at the silver-haired girl.

The sound of a microphone stopped their searches. "Greetings to everyone!" a voice bellowed.

Standing at the stage's podium was a man who looked about in his 50's. He had black hair and beard which was turning gray with age. He has fair skin and green eyes. He wore a black blazer over a dark blue dress shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Sitting behind him were the tennis teams' coaches and few of the school's staff.

"My name is Allistar Ancient. I am the principal of this wonderful and tremendous school. As you may know tennis teams have come to our school. Why? The reason is because we will be holding a tournament in honor for our school's anniversary. Most of you may have enrolled in these schools before coming here. It would give you time to talk to old friends again." he paused, "But for now, the teams will be training under my grandchildren."

The lights dimmed, "Carlo Ancient, who will be training them under their endurance." Carlo appeared under the light furthest to the left. His outfit consists of a black dress shirt under a red jacket with a fire emblem on the back, white pants and orange sneakers. "Marina Ancient, who will be training their accuracy." Marina appeared under the light next to Carlo. Her outfit consists of a white blouse under a blue jacket with a water emblem on the back, a violet above the knee skirt over black tights and blue sneakers.

"Apollo Ancient, who will train their balance." Apollo appeared next to Marina, diagonal to Allistar. His outfit consists of a yellow jacket with a sun emblem over a white dress shirt, black pants and white sneakers. "Paulo Ancient, who will train their power." Paulo appeared on the other side, diagonal to Allistar. His outfit consists of a brown jacket with a rock emblem over a black dress shirt, gray trousers and black sneakers. "Ciana Ancient, who will train their speed." A light shone beside Paulo, but no Ciana.

Silence ensued but Allistar coughed to get back their attention, "Moving on." he stated, "And Diana Ancient, who will train their flexibility." Diana appeared under the light furthest to the right. "Now we-" before he could start, all of the doors swung open. Strong breezes entered the hall, "Ha! Hahahaha!" Ciana appeared at the center door, wearing the outfit she wore when she was discovered at the surprise tournament.

"Someone catch her!" Allistar commanded. All of the Allistar students went after Ciana, but she was too fast for them.

*****A couple of hours later***** (A/N: This is a lot of time skips.)

"Let me gooooooo!" Ciana cried out.

She was tied to a post and Ocula and Zale were guarding her. "Bring her to the nurse." Carlo ordered. They nodded and carried the post out of the door.

Carlo sighed and faced the teams, "Marina, Apollo and Diana will bring you guys to your dorms." Some of the Seigaku regulars shook with fear. "What's wrong with you guys?" Kai questioned. "Marina has violent intentions!" Momo exclaimed. "According to what I've written here, she single-handedly beat up thugs." Inui stated. "She's an evil she-demon, Nya!" Eiji added.

"Uh guys?" Carlo called.

"Yes/Yeah?" Momo, Inui and Eiji questioned.

"You do know she's standing right behind you, right?" he said.

Marina stood behind them, a dark aura surrounding her. The other players watched in fear, some laughed nervously, the sadistic ones smiled and the rest just sighed.

"Okay! Follow us!" Marina yelled while she dragged the three unconscious players. They all sweatdropped. Apollo sighed and followed, Diana followed him. The players followed, but Kevin slowed down and stopped next to Diana.

"Hey Diana." He snaked his arm around her waist. She blushed, "Hey Kevin…"

* * *

**I made a KevinxOC pairing. You'll find out how they met later. Also, Diana's personality is the complete opposite of Ciana's personality. I'm also sorry if the end seems bad, I was in a rush and I got a headache.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	7. TFTTOMTS

**Training For The Tournament...Or Making Them Stronger**

**Life or Death training exercises. But an enemy lurks inside the forest.**

* * *

The sun rose into the sky. In the tennis dorms, the players were sleeping peacefully. As they slept, a hatch opened for the ceiling between their beds. It was a black speaker. The, a cough was heard from it.

Finally, a trumpet sounded.

This surprised the players. Some shot up while others fell out of bed.

"What the heck?!"

"What hurt…"

And other various whining sounds and comments. (A/N: Too lazy to write other comments.)

Once the trumpet stopped, a familiar voice came unto the speaker.

"Good morning everyone!" It was Ciana, "Breakfast starts at 7! Get ready or you won't get any energy for this day's training!" she announced.

In Echizen and Momo' room, Momo looked at the clock. He jumped back up in surprise, "What! It's 5:30!"

"I know! That's why I woke you guys up!" she replied, scaring the players who wondered how she heard Momo's question.

Ciana giggled, "There are microphones and cameras in your rooms. That's why I heard you." she explained, "Now get ready for today!"

During their breakfast, the Ancient siblings came to give them their assigned groups.

Carlo's group consisted of: Tezuka, Fuji, Yuushi, Ootori, Sanada, Tachibana, Yanagisawa, Minami, Ota, Saeki, Chitose, Kouichi, Shiranui and Michael.

Marina's group consisted of: Oishi, Kaidoh, Atobe, Yagyuu, Shinji, Mori, Akazawa, Muromachi, Wakato, Kurobane, Davide, Kite, Billy and Arnold.

Apollo's group consisted of: Inui, Hiyoshi, Shishido, Renji, Kyosuke, Kaneda, Higashikata, Shinjo, Koishikawa, Chinen and Tom.

Paulo' group consisted of: Momo, Kawamura, Kabaji, Ishida, Nomura, Sengoku, Akutsu, Daichi, Shiraishi, Gin, Kai, Tanishi and Bobby.

Diana's group consisted of: Eiji, Gakuto, Yukimura, Sakurai, Mizuki, Atsushi, Ichiuma, Nitobe, Kajimoto, Itsuki, Ryo, Marui, Jackal, Zaizen and Terry.

Lastly, Ciana's group consisted of: Echizen, Jirou, Kirihara, Niou, Yuuta, Kamio, Aoi, Kenya, Kintaro, Koharu, Yuuji, Yohei, Kohei, Hirakoba and Kevin.

The arrangements made the players happy, sad, confused and curious. "Probability of Carlo arranging this is 96 percent." Inui stated. "Ciana randomly rearranging them is 100 percent." Yanagi added.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Oishi murmured. Ciana jumped on top of the table, "Okay! Training begins after you eat!" she cheered. "Yeah. I'll enjoy my training with these losers." Marina stated.

The players shivered, getting a strong negative feeling right after she said that.

********************Carlo's training*******************

"Uh Carlo-san? What is this?" Tachibana asked. Carlo's group arrived at a base of a mountain in the academy's vicinity. He laughed, "This where you're going to train of course." The mountain reached beyond the clouds, no one knowing how far it goes. "Isn't this a bit dangerous?" Yuushi asked.

He laughed again, "Of course not. You'll just go up the mountain and find the flag pennants that have symbols of the six elements." he explained, "And what are the six elements?" he asked the nearest person which was Chitose. "Earth, water, wind, fire, light and darkness." He replied. Carlo clapped, "Good. Good."

Yanagisawa looked around, "Where are the equipment for mountain climbing?" Carlo looked at him, "I didn't bring any." "What!" they exclaimed. "You're going to face harsh winds, steep cliffs and molten lava." He stated. "I thought this was a mountain?!" Kouichi questioned.

Carlo laughed yet again, "This isn't a mountain. This is a volcano. You can't see the top because of all the smoke." He told them, "Since it's your first training, I'll let you use gloves." He passed pairs of gloves to each player. "What if something bad happens to one of us?" Saeki asked.

"Don't fret. Ciana said that this place is safe-Wait!" he paused, "Was it just Ciana's perspective of safe or everyone's perspective of safe?"

The players, except the calm ones, started to sweat. Fuji chuckled at this type of 'training'.

*********************Apollo's training***********************

Meanwhile, Apollo's group started their training. "Don't lose your balance!" Apollo shouted up to the players.

Apollo made the players stand on 20 meter tall poles. Each player stood on the pole on one foot while balancing three rackets on his other foot and the palm of their hands.

Some of them started to lose balance. "Are you sure that you shouldn't get something that will break our fall if we fall?" Inui questioned. Apollo thought about and said, "Nope. You need a life or death situation." "But we're training for a tennis tournament! How's there a life or death in tennis!?" Shishido exclaimed.

Apollo shrugged, "Meh. You never know what might happen."

***********************Marina's training*********************

Marina's group were terrified. Eight out of fourteen of them were unconscious. Marina's training was fine, but the consequence of failure scared them.

Her instructions were: "You need to hit the tennis balls into the holes in the wall over there." she pointed to six different holes varying in size, "It gets smaller and you'll have to stand at the assigned distance." Then she turned menacing, "If you miss one, I'll hit you with a frying pan."

They thought it was an empty threat, but turns out she was serious. "Aghhh!" Kaidoh cried out and fell. Behind him was an evil Marina holding a frying pan. "Next!" she called. Oishi nervously stepped forward, "Is this necessary, Marina?" he asked.

She smirked, "No pain. No gain."

(A/N: I'm sorry if Apollo's and Marina's training scenes were short, maybe even Carlo. But if the whole training was there, this chapter would take forever.)

***********Diana's training***************************

Diana's group stood in a facility. With them was Diana, who was hiding behind Luther. He sighed, "Unfortunately, Diana's shy and doesn't like being around so many people without her siblings or Kevin." Terry chuckled at the mention of Kevin being Diana's confidence trainer.

"So what are we going to do?" Mizuki asked. "First," Luther said then pointed to a door, "Get in that room." The players followed his orders and went in the room. There, everything was pitch black. The door closed behind them. "Uh, Luther?" Kajimoto called.

The sound of a microphone being turned on was heard. "Don't worry. Diana's gonna give you the instructions now." Then they heard a little scuffle. The speaker's voice changed to a small, petite voice.

"Um…Each of you needs to stand on the glowing circles." As she said this, fifteen circles on the floor glowed. The players chose a circle and then waited for the next instruction. "N-Now you have to get to the circle across from you." Another circle glowed across from each of them. "This seems easy." Zaizen remarked. "_Too_ easy." Yukimura added.

"While avoiding the lasers." She added. Red lasers appeared around the room, making sure to cover the whole room except the circles.

****************************Paulo's training*************************

"Paulooooooo!" Momo called. Paulo's group has been standing for a while now, waiting for their instructor. So far, the 4th child hasn't arrived yet. "Where is he?" Sengoku questioned. They've been told by Cordelia where Paulo's training would be held. They arrived there to see a giant circle of giant rocks compressed together.

Akutsu stood up, "I don't need some pipsqueak to train me." he sneered. "Okay! I'm awake!" a voice stated. The players looked around to the find the source to no avail. "Who was that?" Kai asked. "It's me! Paulo!" it told them.

They followed the sound of the voice towards the rocks. Shiraishi put his ear against the rocks, "Paulo? Are you in there?" "Yes!" he replied. This shocked the players. Kawamura put his ear against the rock too, "How did you even get in there?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys by digging under these rocks and getting inside it. But then I realized that the hole got caved in and I panicked. I panicked so much that I hit the wall and got knocked out!" he explained. "So how do we get you out?" Gin asked.

Paulo was silent for a moment. "Aha!" he yelled. "This is your training: You have to use your power to get me out of these rocks!" "I don't think that's possible." Shiraishi commented.

"You have to get me out of here! I'm losing air! And Marina's gonna kill you if I die!" At that statement the players started to break the rocks.

**********************Ciana's training************************

Ciana's group was standing on a track field. There the players were standing at the starting point. "Okay! All you guys need to do is run 30 laps in 40 minutes!" "What?!" they cried out. "We can't do that in 40 minutes!" Kamio commented.

She giggled, "You can if you were being chased by a lion!" "What!?" they cried out again. Yuuta laughed nervously, "She's joking, right?" "I don't think she is." Kenya answered. She raised her hands in the air, "Start!"

The players started running normally until they heard a roar. The turned their heads to see a large, male lion running after them. "Ahhhhh!' They yelled and started to run faster.

Ciana grinned, "This is fun!"

********************After training*****************

The players were at their dorms, tired from today's training. "And she let out a lion! I mean what school has a lion!?" Niou told Yagyuu. "Well, it certainly beats training with Marina." He remarked.

"Not only is Marina crazy, her whole family's crazy!" Eiji exclaimed. Most of them nodded in agreement. The Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe and Echizen stayed silent. "There is one thing that makes me curious." Yukimura stated. Sanada turned to him as well as the others. "Which is?"

"Their training methods aren't like normal ones." He explained. Kai scoffed, "Like we haven't noticed that." "Ciana's speed is inhuman." Echizen commented, "And so is her appearance." "Echizen has a point. This school has no information known to outsiders." Atobe stated.

The others believed it was true, but then Eiji remembered something. "But Ciana literally meant that she was going to kill us if we try to find the school's secrets!" "How's an 11-year old girl going to kill us?" Zaizen questioned. "I know how to use weapons!" Ciana's voice exclaimed.

They jumped/flinched and saw said girl on top of a wooden cabinet, holding two daggers. Oishi nervously stepped forward, "Who taught you how to use them?" She grinned, "Marina." "We're gonna die." Wakato wailed.

Unknown to them, beyond the dorms was a forest. The foret hides many things. Including creatures whose bodies are of shadows and red glowing eyes.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm not sure on how long this training's gonna continue. But the training will last a few days then the new chapter comes where people die (Just kidding).**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	8. Disappearances

**Apollo: For this and other previous chapters, StardragonElementalist doesn't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Carlo: Disappearing myths. Five of six elements captured.**

* * *

A week later, the players got used to the training styles of the Ancient children. Only problem was that Ciana was purposely making their training hard for them. But they got used to her craziness too. Still, some of them were curious as to why she looks inhuman.

Now, the players were playing matches against each other to see how they've improved. (A/N: Too lazy to type the matches and who's playing whom.)

"Tezuka, have noticed something?" Atobe asked the stoic captain of Seigaku. "I have." he replied.

"Hey!" Kintaro called, gaining the attention if the rest, "Where is everybody!?" They were at the tennis courts. Usually, there would be some Allistar students watching them. But strangely, there were none. "Now that you mentioned it, the number of students have decreased over the past few days." Inui commented.

"Are you saying that they 'disappeared'?" Akaya quoted. "They have." A voice told them. They turned to see Christy, who was looking through her phone. "Hey Christy!" Marui greeted. She threw his a cupcake which he gladly accepted. Jackal facepalmed at his partner's antics.

Christy faced the captains, "You and your teams need to assemble at the Assembly Hall." she told them. The captains called their teammates and they headed off to the Assembly Hall.

***********(Too lazy to write about their journey of going there)************

The players were seated at the hall. Some of them noticed that the only students present were Carlo, Marina, Luther and Christy. "What's going on?" Choutarou asked. "Yeah. Where are the other students?" Kenya questioned. The players started to ask more questions on where the students are.

A cough interrupted the chatter, "May I please have your attention?" Allistar called. Behind him were the coaches. (A/N: This story mainly focuses on the players. The coaches have a minor role in this story since I couldn't think of any scenes of them here until now.)

"As you may have noticed, there are only four Allistar students here. The reason is because the students have disappeared." This shocked the players. "We don't know who or what took them or if they wandered off on their own. We're not exactly sure. All we know was that the disappearances occurred at midnight. So we ask of you to make sure that nothing will get in your room or that you won't be outside at that time." He paused. "Lastly," he narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell Ciana about this."

*********Back at the dorms [8 PM]************

Marina came to the dorms to check if the players followed Allistar's instructions. They helped each other, making sure everyone was safe. "Why can't we tell Ciana?" Echizen asked her. Marina looked at the freshman. "Ciana's personality is full of optimism. If her family or friends were in danger, she'll think it's her fault." she explained. "Why would she think that?" he asked.

She sighed, "It was because of a certain event that happened 3 years ago. And don't ask what happened." She told him when she saw that he was about to ask that question. "So if she finds out that the others disappeared, she'll think it's her fault." He summarized.

Marina nodded, "Ciana's job was to keep watch of the students. She'll never forgive herself if anything bad happened to them. Especially when three of the students were Apollo, Paulo and Diana."

Before Echizen could speak, Kintaro ran up to them. "Marina-san!" he wheezed. "What is it?" she asked. "Something strange is standing in front of the forest!" This got her attention and she ran off, Echizen and Kintaro at her heels.

They arrived at where Tezuka, Atobe, Yukimura, Shiraishi and Kite was. "What is it?" she asked. Kite turned to her, "It looks like a large black bird with glowing red eyes." Marina growled. "Get back inside."

"Marina?" Tezuka called, surprised at her tone. "It's mine!" She charged towards the bird, who started to back away into the forest. Inside the dorm, the grandfather clock struck twelve. "Marina!" The familiar voice of Carlo was heard.

The others were watching from the windows. There, they saw that Carlo jumped off the roof. Running after his sister. The two disappeared into the forest. "Should we follow them?" Yukimura asked. Tezuka shook his head, "We should follow Allistar's instructions." The captains nodded and went back inside.

*************In the morning****************

Echizen couldn't sleep a wink last night with these turn of events. He was walking down the stairs when he stopped. Sitting at the couch was Luther. "Luther?" he called. Said boy stood up, "Where are your captains? The coaches needs to talk to them." He stated.

"Sure. But what happened?" Echizen asked. Luther looked grim, "Carlo and Marina went after the creature from the forest last night." he explained. "I remember that."

"Well," Luther looked at him, "They never came back."

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. Don't you?**

**Please comment.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	9. The Truth and The Enemy

**Ciana: Hey everyone!**

**Me: *whispers* She doesn't know what happened…**

**Ciana: Hey joni99? Why are you whispering?**

**Me: No reason!**

**Ciana: *grins* Okay! Hey, why didn't you let me read the previous chapter?**

**Me: Uh… I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. Ciana! Get back in the story!**

**Truth revealed as the Wind took off.**

* * *

"Does Ciana know about this?" Echizen asked Luther. He shook his head, "She must never know."

Echizen stared at him, "Why? Why can't she know about this?" Luther looked at the freshman. "The question is: Why do you care about the reason of not telling her?" This surprised Echizen. Why is he worried about her?

Luther stood up, "I shouldn't be surprised though," he walked towards the door but stopped beside Echizen, "she is your old friend." He eyes .widened. Before asking any further, Luther already left.

He stared at the door for a while until a voice called him, "Echizen?" The freshman turned to see his captain standing at the stairway. He straightened up, "Buchou, there's news about what happened…"

* * *

After Echizen told everyone what Luther told him, they proceeded to the Assembly Hall. As they went there, they noticed that there was no one around. Usually, the students were hanging around the campus. Either heading off somewhere or just talking with other friends.

All they see is the deserted academy grounds.

As they walked, Echizen noticed a certain white-haired Ancient sitting at the fountain. She waved at them, "Hey guys!" she greeted. Some greeted back while others just gave nods or waves. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Remembering Allistar's orders, they keep quiet and continued on. Echizen, Kintaro, Momo, Kirihara and Ootori stayed behind though. "W-We're going to a meeting about the tournament." Ootori stuttered. The others nodded in agreement.

She narrowed her eyes at them, thinking hard, but then grinned, "Okay!" Echizen tilted his head, "Have you ever wondered why there aren't any students around?" "Echizen!" Momo whisper-hollered. Ciana giggled, "That's because Paulo's pranking them! Making sure that they think that it's still night at their rooms! So that they're late for class!" she exclaimed.

"I have a question." Kirihara stated. They turned to him, "What is it?" she asked. "Why are **you** here?" he asked. Ciana giggled again, "Christy and Luther told me to sit here and put my feet in the water until they come back. But now I'm bored~" she whined. "Then why don't you leave?" Kintaro asked.

"I would leave but I can't move!" she lifted her feet out of the water to reveal that her feet her frozen in ice. "My feet are frozen!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Why are you saying that with such a happy face!?" Momo questioned. Instead of answering, she cried out while smiling, "My feet hurt!" "We can't tell with that expression!" They all yelled.

* * *

Few minutes later, they got her out of the ice. "Thanks you guys!" she said, stretching. They smiled at her appreciation and left, except for a certain prince of tennis. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Huh? Of course you do! We met at that surprise tournament!" she answered, jogging in place.

He shook his head, "No. I mean that have we met before as kids." She stopped. She looked at him, "Luther told you, didn't he?" she asked. He nodded. Ciana sighed, "Guess it can't be helped." she said, "But I'm not supposed to reveal any secrets!" she huffed and turned away.

Echizen sighed and closed his eyes. Just when he was about to walk away, he felt someone hug him. He opened his eyes to see the color white. "I missed you, Ryobaka…" she mumbled.

Before he could respond, she disappeared with the wind. It was then that he felt something around his neck. It was a gold medallion. It had a dragon emblem in the middle with a six gems encircling it. The gems were, from counter clockwise, red, blue, yellow, brown, white and black.

He looked back at Ciana's direction and then headed off to the hall.

* * *

The tennis teams were seated in the Assembly hall. No Allistar students were present. They were seated there for a while until the principal and the coaches finally came out. "What's going on?" Oishi asked Ryuuzaki once she came to them. "Allistar will explain that now." She replied.

Allistar stood in front of the teams. "As you may have known, Marina and Carlo went after the creature you saw last night and never came back. That creature was known as a Deathwing. It is a creature created by a scientist named Crusader….. he is my brother." Gasps could be heard from the teams.

"He used to be part of this academy. But he turned evil due to his ambitions of eradicating the world of humans." "But isn't he human?" Yukimura asked. Allistar sighed. "No." he paused, "He is not human. Neither are we." This surprised everyone. "So the rumors of the school being of refuge for the people here are true?" Sakaki questioned.

Allistar nodded, "We invited you here to show the world that we have no secrets." "Apart from the fact that they aren't human, nya~" Eiji commented. "Eiji!" Oishi reprimanded. "The students and staff were afraid of what might the world think of them. They believe that humans were evil, ever since the day came where the humans attacked their homes." He paused yet again, "Yet Ciana found a way to show them that all humans are not evil. The tournament was Ciana's idea for the students to see that humans won't hurt them."

"What makes her think that?" Hanamura asked. "She saw the dedication the players had to tennis and wanted the students to see that. Their dedication is connected to their personalities." he sighed, "Unfortunately, they had to disappear right now."

Silence filled the room. Everyone had a chance to think about what they've just heard. "We apologized for making you come here." Allistar stated. As he said this statement, Luther and Christy came in. "Principal! We have a problem!" Luther exclaimed. "What is it!?" he asked, concerned.

Christy cried out, "Ciana's gone!"

* * *

**I just really like cliffhangers. They just leave people hanging.**

**Please comment and follow.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	10. Decisions

**Christy: StardragonElementalist does not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Luther: Only her OCs and the plot.**

**Allistar: Wind has taken off to destroy the Crusade and protect the Star.**

* * *

The remaining people of the academy searched the school grounds for Ciana, but couldn't find her. The tennis players joined the search, yet not having any luck on finding her as well. Finding no clues to her whereabouts, they returned to the main building. Still, others continued to search.

Allistar was pacing around the room. He looked up and saw Luther, "Did you find her?" he asked, concerned. Luther looked grim and shook his head. "We searched the whole school grounds. The only theory we have is that she went into the forest." Allistar placed a finger on his chin, "I was afraid of this."

"Hey!" The doors burst open to reveal Kintaro and Echizen. Kintaro held up a black ribbon. "We found something!" he exclaimed. Allistar took it from his hands, "This is Ciana's ribbon. Diana gave it to her as a gift." he explained.

He turned to the two freshmen. "Where did you find this?" he asked. Echizen stepped up, "We found it near the forest. It was stuck to one of the branches." Allistar went it thought. "Okay," he stated, "All of you are going home. Now."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for that. I don't have any ideas after Allistar said that. So continuing!)**

The tennis teams were packing up. While they were packing, Echizen was having some thoughts about what happened. _'An old friend…'_ he thought. Then a sudden realization hit him. _'White hair and green eyes! She's the girl from before that tournament!' _A picture came into his head.

He was 6 years old and was playing at the park. With him was a white-haired girl with green eyes. Then a black car arrived. A golden-haired man came out of the car with a red-haired boy. They took the girl and left.

Echizen made up his mind. "Momo-senpai?" he called his roommate. "Yeah?" he asked. "I'm left something at the main building." He stated, walking out the door, "I'll be right back!" And he started running.

Towards the forest.

* * *

"Do you see anything, Christy?" Luther asked. She shook her head, "No. I can't even find her presence." Her eyes glowed purple before reverting back into its normal state. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes glowed again. "What is it?" he asked, his nails turning into claws.

The bushes rustled. The two Allistars advanced towards the bushes. Slowly, they peered around the bushes and tackled the pursuer. "What the-" Luther said, standing up. "Echizen!" Christy exclaimed, throwing him out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?!" she questioned.

He rubbed his head and stood up, "I'm helping you find Ciana." The two looked at each other and turned back to him. "Is it just you?" Luther asked. Echizen smirked, "It's just me." The bushes rustled again. "Not exactly." A voice added.

Out of the bushes came Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, Kajimoto, Kamio, Kevin, Kite and Kai. It was Atobe who spoke. "What are you guys doing here?!" Christy exclaimed. "We saw Echizen head towards the forest. So, we followed him." Fuji explained.

Luther massaged his head, "Okay. I'm going to contact Allistar and tell him." He brought out his communicator and spoke through it. Suddenly, Christy's eyes glowed. "Christy? What's wrong with you?" Kajimoto asked. Luther stopped talking.

Silence filled the forest. "Something else is here." she whispered. Few minutes after she said this, vines came out towards them. But they weren't ordinary vines. They were violet with thorns. The players dodged the vines while Luther and Christy brought out a sword and dagger respectively.

"Where did these come from?!" Kai questioned. Then a booming laughter filled the forest. "I brought them here to stop you!" From the direction where the vines came from, a girl came out of the trees. She had pale skin and violet hair. Her eyes glowed green. Her outfit consists of a violet dress woven out of plants. Once she appeared, the plants around her started to wither.

"Christy!" Luther called. She nodded and chanted a spell. While the players dodged for their lives, a weapon appeared in front of them. "Take them!" Christy ordered. They did as she told them and proceeded to cut the vines.

Atobe, who was closest to the plant girl, charged at her and held her down. Once he did, the vines stopped attacking. The girl glared at him, "What are you waiting for? Kill me already." She stated. Atobe stared at the girl, finding similar features to-

"Atobe! That's Cordelia!" Luther exclaimed. While he was distracted, Cordelia kicked him off. Fortunately, Chirsty threw some daggers and pinned Cordelia on the ground before she could get up.

The others helped Atobe up and some guarded the evil Cordelia. "If that's Cordelia, why did she attack us?" Tezuka asked. Luther was in thought and said, "It might have been-" His sentence was caught off by a loud roar.

"What was that?!" Kevin questioned. Christy answered, "That was a dragon's roar."

* * *

**This story is about to end.**

**Yesterday was the start of my school's semester break. But it really isn't a semester break, or sembreak for short, it's more like a short break cause we only got five days of no school.**

**So during my break, I'm going finish this story and start making my future stories and finish lots of stories.**

**The only problem with me right now is that on the day before the break started, some of my classmate's pushed my teacher to her limit and got her mad at the whole class. Which made me feel guilty even though it wasn't really directed towards me. :'(**

**Please comment.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	11. Earth and Wind

**Me: I DO NO OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Luther: But she does own the Allistar students and staff and the plot.**

**Christy: This story's gonna end soon.**

**Me: Please read my other stories, if you can.**

**Earth's true form was revealed while protecting its kin.**

* * *

Atobe, Kamio and Kai brought Cordelia back to the academy. The rest continued their search for Ciana. Their first clue was the dragon's roar. They went into the direction of where the sound came from.

Then they arrived at a surprising sight.

A dragon, bigger and taller than the forest trees, was lying on the ground. It had brown scales and blue eyes. It looked like its wings are hiding something. It was conscious and snarled at its attackers.

Surrounding the dragon were five serpents. They had black scales and each of them had different eye colors. They were half the size of the dragon. The search party brought out their weapons, "Don't hurt them!" Luther commanded. Sanada looked at him, "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"I got it!" Christy exclaimed, proceeding to chant a spell. Five purple circular patterns appeared under the serpents. Lines appeared from them and trapped the serpents inside. Then with the wave of her hand, they disappeared. Luther walked up her, "Did you send them back to the academy?" She nodded.

"Uh guys?" Echizen called. They turned to him. "The dragon?" The dragon was snarling at them. "Don't worry, Paulo won't hurt us." Christy explained. "That's Paulo?!" The players, except the calm and stoic ones, exclaimed.

Luther turned to the dragon, "Paulo! It's us!" Paulo looked at them closely, then sniffed them. After that, he calmed down and lifted his wing.

The party got closer to see an unconscious Ciana. Her jacket was gone and she was covered with cuts and bruises. "Ciana!" Luther and Christy cried out. They got her out of Paulo's wings and proceeded to bandage her up.

"Now I understand why he hadn't flown off to escape the serpents." Kite stated. "But how did get into this state?" Sanada asked. "It was Crusader." Luther said, grimly. He stood up and said, "This proves that you guys need to go home." Echizen shook his head, "This proves that you guys are in trouble."

The others nodded. "The people who are part of this academy are our old friends." Kajimoto explained. "And we won't leave them behind." Fuji added. Christy sighed, "It's no use, bro. Tennis players are **that** stubborn."

Luther sighed as well, "Well, it's a good thing that Ciana heals fast." As soon as he said this, a bandaged Ciana sat up. "I'm awake!" she cheered. This surprised the tennis players. "What?! How?! When?!" some of them exclaimed.

"Never mind that!" Ciana ordered, "Paulo! Lead us to Crusader's hideout!" She said, pointing at Paulo. Paulo stood up and lead out a tremendous roar.

* * *

**Ciana heals fast. How did you think she lived through hitting so many objects because of her running around? It annoys a lot of people.**

**Anyway, please comment and stuff.**

**Please read, if you can, my other stories.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	12. Allistar vs Crusader Part I

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY MY OCs AND THE PLOT.**

**Earth and Wind came to save Fire, Water, Light and Darkness.**

* * *

The party arrived at a tall stone wall. On the wall was a large metal door covered in dirt and a few plants. Guarding the door were various magical and mythical creatures. Each of them having an evil intent.

"So what's the plan?" Echizen asked. Christy brought out several bags. "These bags contain magic spheres holding the spell I used to transport the serpents." she explained, "Those creatures are students of the academy, so all we have to do is throw these orbs at them."

Ciana giggled. "Why are you laughing?" Sanada asked. "For some reason, the orb throwing reminded me of Pokemon." she explained. Echizen smirked. "Stop being so childish." Christy demanded.

The two stopped laughing. "So when are we attacking?" Kite questioned. "Well, we could wait." Luther stated, looking back at the entrance, "But they've already seen us." "What?!" they exclaimed.

It's true. While they were talking, one of the creatures noticed their presence. So half of them started to advance on their hiding place.

Once they gave away their presence, the fight began. Not really a fight-fight. More like the avoid-hurting-the-opponent-because-they've-been-brainwashed fight.

The party started to throw the orbs at the creatures. Once hit, the glass broke. The spell slipped through the cracks. Similar to what happened to the serpents, circles appeared under the creatures and disappeared.

They were getting the upper hand. But that changed when the door opened to reveal more creatures. "You guys go ahead! We'll handle this!" Sanada shouted. Christy, Kajimoto and Fuji at his side.

Luther nodded and ran inside. The others following him while Paulo flew in. They ran as fast as they can. While doing so, the transported the other creatures. There were more of them inside the facility than outside.

"Where are we going exactly?!" Kevin questioned. "Paulo knows the way! We just have to follow him!" Luther answered. Then he and Kite suddenly stopped. "What are you two doing?!" Tezuka questioned. "We'll hold them off! Just go stop Crusader!" Kite yelled.

The remaining members of the party continued their way.

Finally, they came upon a large door that said, 'Restricted'. Paulo let out a roar and smashed the door open with his talons.

They entered the room. Once inside, they saw six large containers. One of them looked like it was smashed open. Behind the large containers were more containers, each varying from size. There was a computer setup in the center of the room.

And there, standing near the setup, was a man who looked like Allistar but had brown brown hair and black eyes. He grinned evilly, "Welcome to my lab, dear grandchildren of mine and their human pest friends." Paulo growled while Ciana glared at the man.

"You're not my grandfather! You're just a crazy griffin who wants to rid the world of humans!" she exclaimed. Crusader laughed, manically. "Humans are judgemental creatures. One look at us, they start to alienate us and try to kill us." he looked at them, "Just like your parents."

Paulo roared and charged towards Crusader. But before he could even touch Crusader, a dragon, the same size as Paulo, with gold scales and green eyes tackled him away from Crusader.

The dragon got off of Paulo and snarled at him. Crusader laughed, "Well isn't this nice. A reunion between dragons." Then three more dragons appeared. One dragon, smaller than Paulo, had black scales and red eyes. The dragon beside it was three times larger than Paulo and had blue scales and green eyes. And the last dragon was the biggest of them all and had red scales and black eyes.

Ciana growled, "What did you do to my family?!"

Instead of answering, he laughed. Then he added, "Kill them."

* * *

**I seriously wrote this at 10 PM. With my laptop having a low battery. I really want to finish this story.**

**Please comment and stuff and something.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	13. Allistar vs Crusader Part II

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY MY OCs AND THE PLOT.**

**The dragon treasure shall save them.**

* * *

Once Crusader ordered the dragons to attack, they followed his command without hesitation. "What do we do?!" Kevin questioned. Ciana narrowed her eyes, "You guys get Crusader." she paused, "Paulo and I will handle this."

Ciana was surrounded by a white glow. Her form started to change into something more dragon like. The glow disappeared and in Ciana's place was a white-scaled dragon with green eyes. It had the same height as the black-scaled dragon but was longer in length.

It lead out a roar and attacked the black and blue dragons. Paulo was occupied with the red and gold dragons. Crusader, on the other hand, was walking towards the computer. "Let's go!" Tezuka ordered. The remaining three ran towards the griffin, who's in human form.

They thought he didn't notice them since his back was turned. But they were wrong. When they were at least five inches away from him, Crusader revealed his wings and blew them back. The wind was strong enough to knock out Tezuka and Kevin.

Echizen, on the other hand, managed to dodge the wind on the last second. He charged at the griffin man and tackled him to the ground. The two struggled to get the upper hand. Unfortunately, Crusader pushed the boy off with his strength.

He rolled down the floor and slammed against one of the open containers. He slowly got up, "What do you expect to gain from this?!" Echizen questioned. Crusader glared at the boy, "The human race feared us and wanted to kill all of us. Not even trying to see that we mean them no harm." he explained.

"They won't see that because you're making it become real!" Echizen retorted. The griffin man laughed, "That's because they refuse to see how terrible your race is. But don't worry," he looked at the boy, "You and the rest of the teams here won't make it out of here alive."

Echizen's eyes widened. "What did you do?" he questioned. Crusader laughed, "When you and the search party arrived, you didn't notice that I sent out only a quarter of the number of students and staff from the academy." he explained, "In short, the rest of them were heading towards the academy. Preventing the rest of the humans to leave until they're already dead."

"No!" he shouted, trying to get back up to no avail. Ciana and Paulo were having troubles as well. Four against two doesn't seem that hard, but two against one isn't. The two were pinned down and were unconscious.

Crusader laughed, "Don't you see! You lost!" He continued to laugh. Echizen stood up, refusing to give up. Before he could do anything, he heard a voice. _'Echizen!'_ it called. _'Allistar?'_ he thought. _'Yes!'_ it replied, _'You have the medallion Ciana gave you, right?' _Echizen nodded and thought, _'Yes.' 'Place the medallion on the slot in the center of the computer.'_

He did as he was told and ran as fast as he can. Crusader noticed his pursuit and tried to blow him back. Echizen dodged the attacks and headed straight for the slot he saw while dodging. Crusader now knows what he was going to do, "No!" he yelled and chased the boy.

His efforts were in vain. Echizen managed to reach the slot and slammed the medallion in it.

It was silent for a while until the earth began to shake. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling the containers were breaking. The medallion started to spin and everything turned white.

* * *

**It is almost the end of the story. Sorry if the ending of the chapter was bad.**

**Please do the stuff that makes the story happy.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	14. Ancient Secrets

**Ciana: I'm back people!**

**Me: Yes. Yes you are. Now go do the disclaimer!**

**Ciana: joni99 does not own Prince of Tennis. Only her OCs and the plot.**

**Diana: Elements returned with a new hope from the Wind.**

* * *

"And that's how Crusader was defeated." Apollo ended.

In front of her were the Ichinen Trio, Sakuno, Tomoka and Dan. They were listening to her story of what happened at the academy. "That's amazing, desu!" Dan exclaimed. "Ryoma-sama is the best!" Tomoka added. "T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said as she calmed her friend down.

"I could do that if I was there!" Horio proclaimed. "No you can't!" Tomoka argued. Thus an argument began between the two first years. Kachiro, Katsuo and Sakuno tried to calm them down which failed.

Dan looked around, "Speaking of which, desu," he stated, "Where is Echizen?" Apollo shrugged. "Ciana dragged him off somewhere. Saying that they had a match to finish." He explained, pointing at the direction of the tennis courts.

Now you may be wondering where they are. They are at the grounds of Allistar Academy. The tournament sponsored by the academy was going on right then. And right now, people from outside the academy are allowed to enter.

After the defeat of Crusader, Allistar had some thoughts about what was going on and made a decision. The academy was no longer an academy of mystery and outsiders were allowed, which explained why the freshmen from Seigaku was there. But they still hid their true race as ordered by Allistar.

Apparently, Apollo's statement ceased the argument. "What?! That means they're having a tennis match!" Horio exclaimed. He and the others ran off to the direction Apollo was pointing at.

Apollo turned to Dan, "Didn't my sister and Echizen have a match before?" he asked. Dan scratched the back of his head, "According to what Minami-buchou told me, the match stopped halfway because Paulo brought out a vanilla cupcake." The 3rd Ancient sighed, "Well, let's go follow them and see who's going to win." He and Dan followed the other freshmen after.

* * *

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the whole match, so the match ended when Apollo and Dan arrived. Also, I apologize if the announcement of the winner was incorrect because I forgot how they say it properly.)

"Game, Set and Match! Six games to four! Echizen is the winner!" Carlo announced. The audience cheered. "Yay! Hooray!" Ciana cheered, despite losing. At the stands, were the tennis players and students of Allistar.

"Why is she still happy despite her loss?" Atobe questioned. Cordelia giggled beside him. "Maybe she's just a good sportsman or woman." Billy stated. Marina narrowed her eyes at Ciana, "But it seems suspicious…" she said, looking at her closely. Fortunately, Cordelia spotted it first, "All of her restrictions are off!"

This surprised and shocked the students but confused the players. Marina ran towards Paulo, who was eating a slice of chocolate cake. "Paulo! Why did you take off all of her restrictions?!" she questioned. Said boy swallowed his food and answered, "She told me that Carlo allowed her to remove her restrictions." "_Some_ of her restrictions not **all **of them!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a second!" Momo yelled, "What do you mean by 'restrictions'?" he asked. "Ciana wears five powerwrists on each arm and five powerankles on each leg that each weigh 10 kilos each. And she wears a belt around her waist that weighs 30 kilos in order for her to stop running around." Cordelia explained.

"How is she still alive?!" They, except the calm one because they're calm, exclaimed. Marina, who was finished scolding Paulo, ran to the ledge. "Carlo! Ciana's going to-" "Ha! Hahahaha!" Ciana laughed and ran off. Leaving a strong gust of wind.

The wind managed to blow away the court and the stands. Even the people who, fortunately, was only a little hurt. Carlo got up, "Someone catch her!" And like what happened with the assembly, the students and staff chased Ciana. Only to fail due to her enhanced speed. "You'll never take me alive or dead!" she shouted.

And that concludes the story of The Legends.

* * *

**It's finally done!**

**Now I can continue and finish my other stories.**

**By the way, if you guys noticed the username 'joni99' in the start of a chapter. Please ignore that. That's actually my Wattpad username. I'm going to edit the chapter though.**

**It's not plagiarism. I hate plagiarism. I refuse to do plagiarism. And you guys shouldn't do plagiarism. It's bad!**

**Anyways, please do the stuff that makes the story happy because it's finished now!**


	15. Another PoT Fanfic

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm thinking of making another fanfic for Prince of Tennis, but I'm not sure about it yet.**

**It would somewhat follow the episodes from the show-if I remember them correctly-and add some other stuff that would make it interesting. It's sort of like an AU of this fanfic.**

**Ciana will be in that fanfic. That's what I decided on with a few changes.**

**Let me know if you want me to make it. It might not come out since I'm busy trying to finish my other stories.**

**Also, please check out my other stories.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited(pretty sure this isn't a word, but I'll still use it!) and review this story!**

**~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
